guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Courage
Overview Summary #Destroy the Shadow Army forces surrounding the Tower of Courage. You have 4...0 groups left. #Destroy the Shadow Lord within the Tower of Courage. #Return to Rastigan the Eternal for your reward. Obtained from :Rastigan the Eternal in The Fissure of Woe Reward :*5,000 XP Dialogue :"Balthazar has brought you here as a test. The Tower of Courage has fallen under the sway of the Shadow Army that serves Menzies. Balthazar will not brook this affront by his half-brother, the so-called Lord of Destruction. Destroy the Shadow Army forces in the tower and you shall earn the respect of the God of War." ::Accept: "I live for battle!" ::Reject: "I am not ready." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Rastigan the Eternal: "That's it! Destroy the Shadow Army!" :Rastigan the Eternal: "The servants of Menzies cannot withstand your righteous might!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Rastigan the Eternal: "Now shall I open the gate." :Rastigan the Eternal: "Hearken to me, O Tower of Courage. I have come to challenge the false master of this place." :Rastigan the Eternal: "Shelter not the coward from my righteous wrath." :Rastigan the Eternal: "In Balthazar's name, I command you: Open the gate!" Reward Dialogue :"You have shattered the forces of Menzies like a true champion of Balthazar. This realm is now open to you. Seek out what glory you may find, fighting alongside the Eternal Army of the God of War." Followup :The Wailing Lord Walkthrough Be careful when clearing the area in which you start in the Fissure: if you kill one of the rangers groups on the eastern or southern side of the tower, you will trigger the quest. If you do so, Rastigan will start to move and try to get close to the Tower of Courage, no matter how many shadow creatures are in between, possibly getting himself killed and thus getting you kicked out of the Fissure. Note: If this is your first time in the Fissure, observe the patrols of the Shadow Army and never assume that an empty area will remain empty for long. The quest itself is not too hard. There are 4 groups, of two Shadow Rangers and one Abyssal each, around the Tower of Courage (the large building to the east, up the hill from your starting position). Take them out and Rastigan will open the gate to the Tower. Once the gate is open, the Shadow Lord will appear, accompanied by two more Abyssals. The Shadow Lord himself doesn't pose too much of a threat either, so just go ahead and take them out. There are many more groups of shadow creatures around the area, though. Some of them are patrolling at rather high speed, so watch your back! Once you have cleared out the tower, there will be a chest in the middle, open the chest for a reward. Notes *Rastigan the Eternal must survive, as if he dies your party will be immediately forced to leave the Fissure. Category:The Fissure of Woe quests